


Burn

by LFMH021



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Bantering between several pairs, Eugene and Kelsey's friendship, Fluff and Angst, Fluffiness, Gen, I tried to make you cry I hope I succeeded, Implied Shyan, Implied Standrew, Keith and Ned being great friends, M/M, Mutual Pining At First, Ryan and Zach's friendship, Steven and Ryan bantering as usual, Steven and Zach's friendship, The Ghouligans are featured a lot of times, The Worth It Boys are also there, Yes I do RPFs now, and then angst, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: “Don’t take another step in my direction; I can’t be trusted around you.Don’t think you can talk your way into my arms, into my arms.Don’t. I’m not naïve. I have seen women around you.Don’t think I don’t see how they fall for your charms.”ORZach and Eugene are an envy of most from the Buzzfeed office, they are not perfect couple but they have that chemistry which does not need sweet words or too much public displays of affection. Just small inside jokes, lingering, affection looks and small, fond smiles.However, on a drinking birthday party the Try Guys attended, Zach accidentally walked in on Eugene being given a lap dance by a naked, unfamiliar lady. It went downhill from there – with distance growing between them and shoots becoming awkward.(Plot inspired by Hamilton Musical’s “First Burn”)





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually writing RPF. OMFG.   
> This is my first time to write RPF, and definitely the first time to write something for one of my Buzzfeed ships.   
> It’s Zagene (ZachxEugene) from Buzzfeed Try Guys.  
> Don’t flame me, please. Don’t like, no need to read it. 
> 
> Thanks! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is merely a work of fiction. It does not depict their real lives. And is purely written for fun, with no intention of offending anyone.

If there was one thing the Buzzfeed staff were proud of, it would be: successfully making Eugene and Zach of the Try Guys one of their couples. They watched the two grow from acquaintances to colleagues to friends to best friends to mutual pining idiots who were so obviously in love with each other and were unaware about it. And the two had stayed in the most latter stage for so long a lot of people had tried to intervene.

Several videos were made with the two being featured in them to get some sort of reaction. Even Ned and Keith had gone tired of their other two’s obliviousness that they had suggested the way they were partnered up in some of their Try Guys videos. It was not a coincidence that Zach and Eugene were paired up for the Sexy Shots video. It was also not a coincidence that when they tried to wear heels for a night, Ned and Keith just left the two behind. They had a feeling either Zach or Eugene would look for means for the four of them to remain together.

Ned also did not miss the tender moment between Eugene and Zach on Keith’s wedding day. He was there, at the background, feeling that happiness for not just seeing Keith and Becky tie the ribbon, but also he also watched some progress with the other two of the Try Guys’ relationship. That look between Eugene and Zach was one of the fondest shared gazes those two had ever had.

For a person who hates hugs, Keith did not miss the fact that Eugene usually initiated the hugs when it involved Zach. In fact, he was curious why in the Try Guys Try Therapy, Eugene was hesitant to agree with their hug but slowly approached Zach’s open arms. Eugene was even full-on hugging “Sandy Andy” after their race in the Sand Dunes.

Ryan and Shane sat only few seats away from them, and even the Boysenberry Boys did not miss the constant bickering of Eugene and Zach several metres away from them. Ryan would sometimes look up and see the two go for a break together. Shane would look behind him and observe Eugene going to Zach’s personal space to ‘talk’ about the videos they were editing.

Ryan also enjoyed watching the annoyed expression Eugene made whenever Ryan asked Zach to edit some of their Buzzfeed Unsolved videos. Editing and adding the literal words they spouted in the voice overs meant Ryan and Zach taking lots of hours on finishing _one_ video. Hours Ryan stole Zach from Eugene. In fact, it was Zach’s idea to put the (wheeze) on their videos, and it became a trademark on their Buzzfeed Unsolved videos.

The moment Steven steps in into the office after they came back from shooting a Worth It video, he would be bombarded with Zach’s love confession turned into venting-about-how-annoying-Eugene-can-be. Andrew just listened, amused, as Ned and Keith ranted about their other two friends-and-how-the-fuck-are-they-these-oblivious.

It was a combination effort of the Worth It, Try Guys and Buzzfeed Unsolved boys which finally made the oblivious idiots realise their feelings. The number one most requested crossover was Worth It + Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural + Try Guys. Basically, what happened was: Shane and Ryan along with Steven and Andrew ended up as the Try Guys by trying out Figure Skating. It was a disaster filled with bruises, laughter and hidden amusement from their cameraman: Adam. Ned and Keith ended up as the Worth It boys trying out which was the most worth it Frozen Yoghurt. Innuendos and dirty jokes were countless. It was not a surprise they were actual children in adult form. And Zach and Eugene became the Boysenberry Boys but with a spice of horror and spookiness.

It was an abandoned amusement park with a creepy clown as its mascot. How it came down: Zach got easily startled with weird noises and creeks. And he actually was able to use the spirit box properly, half shrieking and laughing when he got responses. Eugene jumped when they opened a closet and saw a life-size clown doll inside.

TJ was grateful to witness how the two gradually got together: Eugene voluntarily taking Zach’s hand as they roamed around the building. Zach slamming and locking doors with clowns in them before Eugene even got a look at them. Since Zach had a messed up and hurting back, Eugene volunteered to sit on the couch as Zach laid his head on the former’s lap. TJ and the rest of crew went out and slept on the car to let the two have an authentic experience of sleeping in a haunted place.

The next morning, the lingering looks became fond and not-so discreet gazes. The pats on the shoulders were not accidental. The bickering became more open. When TJ watched the recording, he realised that they could not broadcast half of it but he was glad for the sweet moments he could collect. And sell to those interested-- if he needed money.

Keith and Ned were ecstatic upon hearing the good news. The taller bespectacled man even exclaimed, exasperated, “Fucking finally! We almost made a video titled: Half of the Try Guys try to get the other half Try Guys together.”

Ned rubbed his hands together, with a big grin. “Imagine the squeals of your fans.”

“Oh, don’t fuel them,” Zach wheezed.

Eugene winked at Ned. “Imagine the views.”

“Oh, fuck you. Is that the reason why you asked me out?” Zach complained with a pout.

Eugene shrugged. “Maybe?”

Zach took a seat on his office desk, and took out his phone. “You know what?” He smiled innocently. “I will not be available tonight.”

Eugene’s eyes widened. “B-but, Bowie! Are you depriving me of seeing Bowie?”

Zach shrugged. “Maybe?” He replied with the same tone as Eugene used earlier.

As the two continued squabbling, Keith made an expression of a combination between exasperated and disbelieving at the camera Ned pointed at him.

From where he sat, Ryan smirked as he watched newly official couple. “That was your idea,” He grunted at Shane, who just laughed.

Steven cackled from his side of the office. “Shut up! As if you and Shane are also not disgusting-enough.”

Andrew and Adam glanced at each other and shared an amused look.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Says the guy who tackled his Worth It co-host on the snowy ground. In front of the camera. Killing thousands of fans.”

“Shut up, and make your powerpoint slides.”

“Fuck off, and eat your grapes and see if it was even worth purchasing them for you.”

 

It had been eight months since the two started ‘going out’ with each other. There wasn’t much difference. It was as if they just became official from what they were before. They did their shoots like before. They still did strange to extreme stuff. They still got naked, a lot.

And Eugene was still a fucking wizard who was good with everything.

It was rare for Eugene to ask the other Try Guys a favour so when he had approached them one Friday afternoon, asking Ned, Keith and Zach to attend a birthday party the next night of a close friend of his, who was a big fan of them, there was no hesitation as they said their confirmation.

 No one expected for that night to burn the natural chemistry between Eugene and Zach.

 

It was not a bad birthday party. It had a lot of piñatas, and each of the Try Guy get to smash one. It was Eugene who guided Zach, and it made this one even funnier because Eugene guided Zach in a way which made the bespectacled man blindly follow a screaming Keith around while swinging a bat.

There were lots of drinks, and they settled on calling an Uber to go home to be safe. There were also dancing which Keith and Zach versus Ned and Eugene, with the birthday girl judging. Halfway through the night, Ned and Keith watched as Eugene and Zach stayed on a small couch in the corner of the living room, leaning against each other, whispering gibberish with Zach full-on laughing and Eugene gazing at him with the fondest expression. Keith was certain Becky would not get upset if his lock screen changed for a bit.

 

They downed another glass of wine so Eugene stood up to grab another glass. And that was twenty minutes ago. Zach was not entirely drunk yet, since he did not want to have a hangover tomorrow for he had some editing to do.

He walked towards Keith and Ned, who quickly enveloped him with their warm hugs. “Heyyyy~”

He giggled. “Hey. Question?”

Ned blinked at him. “Yep?”

“Have you seen Eugene?” He asked, looking over their shoulders.

Keith tilted his head, confused and baffled. “He’s not with you? You two are basically attached to the hip, you know.”

Zach rolled his eyes with a small bemused smile. “No we’re not. Eugene is still Eugene, he won’t and I won’t let him revolve his world around me. That is not him, at all. He’s too much of a free soul for that.”

Ned narrowed his eyes at him. “I am surprised with how unconsciously adorable and sweet you can be when you’re not being whiny.”

He kicked Ned on the shin. “Shut up.” He gently squirmed away from their arms and pointed up the stairs. “He might have fallen asleep somewhere. Let me look for him for awhile; he might need to rest already or something.”

Keith waved. “Okay~ Update us if we need to go home already~”

He gave two thumbs’ up and used his four eyes to efficiently look through the crowd for his missing boyfriend. He sent two texts and tried to call thrice, but to no avail. He was certain Eugene did not leave them behind; he was not like that. With how emotional Eugene could be when he’s drunk, Zach wouldn’t be surprised if he found his boyfriend on a room, laying on a bed, crying over the pet store they were in the day before.

He was rubbing on the personalised key holder Eugene gave him a month ago which held onto his apartment key and a copy of Eugene’s apartment door key. He was thinking of what they could watch tomorrow night when Eugene comes over with Emma and Pesto to let Bowie have some fun – there was a small excited smile on his face as he subconsciously twisted a doorknob and pushed open a door.

What he did not expect was to see Eugene on the bed, with an unfamiliar, naked lady on top of him giving him a lap dance. There were lipstick stains on Eugene’s neck and cheek. Zach stood frozen on his spot, unable to utter a word. His mind was malfunctioning and his heart was going through so many emotions he did not know which one he was currently showing on his face.

Eugene and the woman looked at him. But he just met Eugene’s shocked eyes. Zach clamped his lips shut. “Sorry for interrupting,” He whispered after few more thundering heartbeats.

Eugene seemed to have regained his voice as well. “Zach—“

But the bespectacled man didn’t even give the other a chance to say another word since he slammed the door close and hastily ran down the stairs. He shut himself inside the bathroom and quickly booked an Uber with shaky hands. He sent a text message to Ned and Keith saying: _“I’m sorry. I’m going home ahead of you guys. See you on Monday.”_

He silenced his phone and ran out of the house, and hastily went in the Uber, hands still shaking, and heart bursting with emotions he could not pinpoint.

He did not know how long it was but it was as if in an instant he was home, inside his apartment with Bowie jumping on his arms. He fell on his knees as he hugged his pupper tightly, whole body shaking with suppressed emotions.

Bowie whimpered with him and snuggled closer.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was a Sunday. Zach did not move from his bed. He did not turn on any light. He did not eat anything except for several glasses of water. He just laid on his bed, covered with blanket, Bowie beside him, attentive and loving as ever.

Eugene rang the doorbell (Zach hadn’t given the other copy of apartment doorkey yet) ten times in the time they talked about before giving up and leaving Zach alone.

He received numerous texts from Ned and Keith, asking him what happened, how he was, if they were killing somebody for him. Zach broke down when he heard one of their voicemails sent an hour after Eugene left:

_Keith: “Hey Zach—“_

_Ned: “Zachary—“_

_Keith: “You must be getting annoyed with all of our messages and calls, but we are really worried. Eugene was silent as we went home last night—“_

_Ned: “We won’t pester you about it. Just know that you can talk to us—“_

_Keith: “Yeah. Or if you only want a hug, that could also be good enough.”_

_Ned: “Buddy, we love you. You know that, right?”_

The two actually sounded teary that he ended calling Keith after five minutes.

_“Zach?”_

He sniffed. “Can you and Keith come over?”

A pause. He was dreading that they would ask if they should bring Eugene along when he heard Ned answer with a firm, _“I’ll call Keith. We’ll be there within ten minutes.”_

He mustered a small smile. “Thank you.”

_“See you, buddy.”_

 

Within nine minutes, his doorbell rang again and after receiving a text confirmation it was Keith and Ned outside, Zach stood up and opened the door.

The two walked in with small, concerned smiles.

Keith opened his arms.

Zach bit his bottom lip and threw himself on his best friend’s warm hug. Ned settled with playing with his hair and removing Zach’s glasses to make it easier for the small man to settle into Keith’s hug.

As Zach silently break down in front of their eyes, Keith and Ned wondered if they made the right decision on getting Zach and Eugene together. Two very different forces of nature.

 

* * *

 

 

Zach arrived in the office twenty minutes before, giving Keith and Ned, who stayed the night, a small smile as he explained there was a deadline he badly wanted to meet so he would work overtime. It was not unnoticed among the three that his voice sounded hoarse with lack of usage.

He settled on his desk with a two mugs of steaming tea, some snacks opened in front of him as his breakfast, his two screens open and bright, headphones plugged in and playing loudly into his ears. He fuelled his focus with his fury and pain. In a matter of twenty minutes, as people flowed in, he was half done with cutting scenes in one of the videos he was editing.

He felt the seat beside him being occupied, and he turned to talk to Keith when he met Eugene’s eyes, who sat on Keith’s seat to get his attention. His heart thumped loud in his chest, and he quickly turned back on his screen, pretending he did not forget where he stopped.

Even through his headphones, he heard Eugene’s pleading voice, “Zach.”

Zach moved his mouse and then wrote down what soundtrack to put on a certain part. He tried his best not get distracted as Eugene stood right beside him.

“Zach.”

He pressed rewind on a specific one second and shook his head. He clicked undo and scratched one part on his note. Eugene was still staring at him, eyes determined. He looked damn good Zach detested him even more.

He instinctively retracted his hand when Eugene tried taking a hold of it. “Don’t,” he warned, eyes not leaving his screen.

His heart was breaking and he did not know if it would ever be fixed again. Because it was shattered by the one person he thought would take care of it best.

“Eugene, please go back to your seat. You haven’t finished that idea you have yet, and we need a new concept for a video soon,” Ned said as he settled on his own seat, placing a hand between Zach and Eugene.

Keith opened a bag of rice crackers and enthusiastically offered it to the others. “Snack?”

Zach pretended to play it cool and laughed slightly. “Keith, the day just started.”

“I have been fucking awake for an hour. My body is screaming that it deserves a reward for being up on a Monday.”

Eugene stalked towards his desk and sat down with a loud thud on his chair, and set his bag on the ground with a force. Zach took that as his cue to turn back towards his screen as well. Ned and Keith glanced at each other, wondering what this meant to their group’s future.

 

Ryan stormed towards Zach when Eugene had gone with Kelsey for a break. It was not unnoticed that even Kelsey was fuming as she stalked after Eugene. “What happened, dude?”

Zach looked up at the other, and Ryan had never seen that adorable face look so disheartened and out of life.

Ryan watched as Zach shrugged. He turned and looked at Ned and Keith for answers instead, and with the look on their faces, they knew the truth but were uncertain if they had the right to spill it. He ended up giving the smallest Try Guy a firm, “Tell me if I have to beat someone up, okay? I would gladly drown anyone under a pool of holy water if I have to.”

“He’s not lying,” Shane confirmed behind him. Ryan jumped slightly, unaware that his co-host followed him. He looked up at the blond and smiled up at him for the support.

Zach mustered a small smile. “Thanks, guys.”

He sounded so small Ryan wanted to wrap him in warm blankets and rent a room full of cats for him.

 

Kelsey slammed a fist on the wall, eyes staring right at the other’s. “So what the fuck happened?” She hissed.

Eugene did not even flinch. “I fucked up.”

She rolled her eyes. “Not the first time. What’s the difference? How much did you fuck up?”

So he spilled the beans, certain she would not spread it around. They knew each other long enough that trust easily formed between the two of them.

She was silent for half a minute before screaming, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Now, he did wince with how venomous she sounded.

Kelsey sighed heavily, and downed a whole glass of whichever red wine she grabbed earlier. “I swear to you that if you don’t find a way to fix this, there are several people here who would steal your valuables and erase any sign of you ever being together.”

He turned towards her, about to protest when she cut in with, “And I am one of those people. I thought you have gone over this stage? I thought you are finally being serious with someone? Eugene, sure, you were drunk. And sure, it was all a misunderstanding. I do understand that it was that nameless woman who started it, but you know Zach. You know how much it meant to him that you got together. You know how much _you_ meant to him.”

He rubbed his face, certain this conversation was not making him feel any better. “Kelsey, I am not good with this.”

“No one is. At least try. You’re one of the Try Guys right?” She asked with a smile that knew he was suffering more than he was earlier with the words she spouted.

 

Eugene tried. But it was not easy when Zach did his best in ignoring and avoiding him. He went home either by foot, by Uber or by accepting Ned or Keith’s offer to drop him off. He had brought lunch ever since the Try Guys gone out for lunch that second day and there was nothing but awkwardness between them. Zach had also avoided the pantry ever since they accidentally met there last Wednesday. Zach faked a smile and threw a bag of chips at his face, mocking him that it was reserved for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Steven hummed as he talked with one of their producers, “I am not sure who we can ask. It’s a really good concept but we also need to choose the best people to gather views.”

That was when Zach and Ryan stepped back into the office after taking their break together. Steven was not oblivious to the tension among the Try Guys since the week started, and it was Friday already. He cringed when their producer snapped his finger and proclaimed, “Your crossover was a hit! Let’s do that again for this video!” He stood up and energetically approached the Try Guys and Buzzfeed Unsolved sections of the office.

Andrew emerged into his side. “Well, that’s not good.”

Adam blinked. “One of the most awkward shoots I’ll do.”

 

Nine people internally screamed as one of their producers explained the shoot they would do for the remaining hours of the day: they would be paired up to try out opened snacks and should guess if they were from China, Korea or Japan. The winning pair would get treated to whatever they wanted from Chipotle tomorrow.

That wasn’t the problem. The issue was the pairing, which was the same as the crossover video. Which meant Eugene and Zach were partners even if they hadn’t talked for the whole week, at all.

As they sat down, there was that tension everyone tried to ignore.

“For the record, Eugene has an advantage since he’s Korean,” Zach commented, expertly pretending that nothing was wrong with that big smile on his face and scrunched up nose from laughter.

“Are you complaining? We can change partners!” Ned replied behind the camera. He sounded like he was kidding but his expression said otherwise, willing to cut as much stress from Zach as possible.

Eugene laughed. “Shut up, Ned. You just wanted Chipotle for yourself.” His subtle look warned Ned and Keith not to interfere since he wanted the tension between him and Zach settled as soon as possible. He could not come back home with an inbox without Zach’s name on it. He could not come in the office, never turning around to mess with Zach and interrupt whatever he was doing. He could not look at the smaller guy, seeing a pained expression on his face every single time. _When did I last see his real smile? Laugh?_

The shoot begun and it was alright, they were in fact winning, until they were asked to _Lady and the Tramp_ the last one. To be fair, it was Zach who incorporated this in their videos in the past. He held the snack in between their faces, and finally held Zach’s gaze for more than ten seconds. His heart shattered when Zach’s bottom lip trembled. The bespectacled man bit his lip, looked down, and whispered, “I’m tapping out.”

“But Zach—“ Their producer started.

“I can edit it. It’s alright,” The usually quiet Adam Bianci said as he paused the recording.

The producer’s eyes travelled from the pair in front of the camera and then on the people behind the camera. It was as if he just realised the atmosphere that was too uncommon not to notice. He sighed. “Fine. Try Guys, you’re dismissed. Do fix this issue soon or there will be consequences.”

Zach flinched and nodded, going ahead of their group.

Eugene wanted to follow after him when a hand held onto his bicep. He turned and found Ned and Keith staring at him. “Guys—“

“Eugene, we know you and we trust you. You won’t let something like this burn the Try Guys and your relationship into the ashes. Be patient with him, you know Zach. The three of us know him the best,” Keith muttered.

Ned nodded in agreement. “Remember that baby deer? Zach is still a baby deer. You know this the most. We are giving you this chance to fix it. Don’t fuck it up even more or we will meet on another Ancient Olympic competition as I throw you into the ground with all of my strength and anger.”

 

Zach was at the back of the building, leaning against wall, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, willing the tears to stop.

He turned his head when he felt a presence a metre away from where he stood. He stood, frozen, as he faced Eugene. His mind kept on replaying what he saw almost a week ago and it didn’t help his situation at all.

The Korean gently took Zach’s glasses and secured them inside his own sweatpants’ pocket. He took steps hesitantly towards Zach and stopped just few inches away. He silently laid down his hands, palms facing upwards. Zach stared at Eugene for a minute before slowly placing his own hands on top of the latter’s.

Eugene grasped his hands and stared directly at him, expression filled with guilt. “Will you open up to me?”

He blinked twice and furrowed his eyebrows. “How?”

“Just—just tell me what you want. Scream at me. Slap me. I don’t care. Ju-just don’t put more distance between us.”

A pause and then Zach gritted his teeth and gradually let his emotions out into spoken words, “The thing is… I was not naïve. I knew that women and men flock around you, your good looks and unique personality. I wanted you to burn!” He hissed, breathing heavily, but then his shoulders slumped.

“I terribly wanted you to know how much I despised you after that incident. However, I also knew that you could talk your way into my arms and I knew that I didn’t want to let you step any closer because I knew I would forgive you in minutes.” He paused and released a self-depreciating laugh. “I have always been left behind, Gene. I was used to it. I was. I have learned to find humour in my situation. I have learned not to let envy poison my being as I see others happy with their significant others. I grew accustomed to laughing at being single because it actually kind of created my persona as Zach of the Try Guys…” He trailed off and stared for few seconds before continuing,

“I sort of hated you internally because you were good at everything. If we were surrounded by people, they would definitely be more interested on you. You were just so perfect. And I’m not. I was fine with that. I was slowly getting to the idea that no one knows how to take care of my fragility. Until you came along, barging into my life, and I thought that someone would actually keep their promise. I thought…” He trailed off and let the tears drop. “I thought I finally found someone who would stay.” He looked up at Eugene and tried to smile. “I thought _you_ would stay, Gene.”

Eugene’s shoulders slumped as he absorbed the other’s words.

Zach shrugged, and traced Eugene’s knuckles with his thumbs. He wanted more of his emotions to spill out but in the end, just tears poured down his cheeks. Eugene crossed that distance between them and leaned their foreheads against each other. “Eugene, I know you’re not good with emotions, but you _are_ important to us. To _me._ And I know that we are just starting – I badly want this. Want you. Need you.”

Silence.

Sobbing slightly, he uttered brokenly, “Can you tell me what you are thinking right now?”

Eugene blinked, and cupped Zach’s face with his bigger hands. “I am wondering how fucked up I was to miss seeing how lucky I was that I ended up as a Try Guy to meet you.” He smiled. “It was a misunderstanding. And we were drunk. I was confused. If I didn’t see you that time, I would have forgotten about it the day after. I do want this, too. I truly do. I want to stay. Please let me stay. ” Zach gazed back at Eugene as the latter whispered uncertainly, “Tell me you’d give me another chance. Tell me I didn’t fuck up so badly.”

Zach shook his head. “You didn’t.”

Eugene let out a small, surprised laugh and enveloped the smaller guy in a hug. “Let’s not do that again. I am now greatly deprived of affection.”

“I thought you hate affection?”

“Shut the fuck up. I said I hate hugs, I didn’t say I hate affection.”

Zach laughed into the crook of Eugene’s neck and snuggled closer. “Uh-huh. And you just said that while hugging me.”

“For the record, you avoided me for a whole week. So that’s a whole week of deprivation of constant bickering, laughter, hugs, snuggles, cuddles, sleepovers and Bowie.”

Zach chuckled and smacked his boyfriend’s back. “You only dated me for my dog.”

“Partly true.”

 

They stayed there, sitting on the ground, Zach’s head leaning against Eugene’s shoulder as they let hours pass by, knowing their friends could cover up to their partial absence.

Clouds were covering the skies when Eugene noticed the sudden silence and heaviness on his side. He turned his head and found Zach peacefully asleep. He let a small smile slip pass by and lifted their intertwined hands to squeeze it. He carefully stood up and carried the smaller guy up to their office to grab their stuff.

All eyes turned on him when he entered. Some were very suspicious and threatening – specifically Ryan and Steven.

He was about to explain that everything was fine when Zach hummed in his arms and snuggled his face on the crook of his shoulder and snored lightly. He had a small, contented and adorable smile on his face.

There were some shared glances, and as if that answered a certain question, everyone went back to work immediately. As if nothing happened.

That was the moment Eugene realised that his workplace was as weird as he was.

Laughing, Ned and Keith volunteered to bring their stuff and Bowie to Eugene’s place right after work. They just shouted, for the whole office to hear, for Eugene to not take advantage of Zach while the latter was asleep. Eugene started plotting their murder the moment he stepped out of the building. He did wonder if Ryan and Shane would look into his case, though, after.

As Eugene drove home, with Zach sleeping on the passenger seat, he intertwined their pinkies, whispering, “This guy’s it for me. You’re for me. I will burn the world for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> RUSH ENDING IS A RUSH ENDING~ I do apologise. I have been writing, editing and rewriting this for so long I just wanted to get it published. 
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS GREATLY APPRECIATED!
> 
> I will be back on track with my older fanfictions soon enough, no worries. :3 Just gotta conquer writer's block regarding them. 
> 
> Love lots!


End file.
